Comatose
by san'Anhamirak
Summary: Their voices were filled with anger and betrayal as they called out their jutsus and launched themselves at each other. Sasuke's Chidori shredded through the orange fabric on Naruto's chest and Naruto's Ragengan marred Sasuke's headband with the indelible mark of a traitor. For that is what Sasuke was. Sasuke, the brother of his heart, was a traitor.
1. Suspending Life

_My apologies for taking to so long to update the story but my inspiration has once again struck me full force_

_I'm rewriting my chapters so there's a bunch of new events but the storyline is the same. Enjoy!_

The sound of Sasuke's Chidori echoed ominously off the Valley walls. Naruto's Rasengan raged and twisted like a thousand trapped tornadoes. Their voices were filled with anger and betrayal as they called out their jutsus and launched themselves at each other.

Just before the jutsus made contact with flesh Sasuke and Naruto had flashbacks of when they were kids, when they met, and when, unknowingly, they had started to bond in a way only orphans like themselves could. It lasted only an instant before Sasuke's Chidori shredded through the orange fabric on Naruto's chest and Naruto's Rasengan forever marred Sasuke's headband with the indelible mark of a traitor. For that is what Sasuke, the brother of his heart, was a traitor. A betrayer of everything he had stood for.

The force of the jutsus violently separated them and they landed just a few feet from each other. A few minutes later Sasuke was the first to wake. Slowly he made his way over to Naruto who was breathing shallowly. Sasuke sat there for a while and observed the unconscious boy. His face was relaxed and it made him look young and carefree but growing up with him Sasuke knew better. He was indeed young but he acted beyond his years because the villagers shunned him and forced him to take care of himself from an early age. He acted carefree but he had a lot to worry about. Naruto wasn't innocent. He had seen death and doled out pain but somehow he managed to remain pure and not let it stain him. He maintained his ideals of right and wrong and didn't waver and he was loyal to the people he cared about to the point of risking his life for them.

Laying here like this it was hard to think he was anything but a child but when he opened his eyes you could tell otherwise. He had managed to retain his childishness though. In the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and devilish grin and the village soon finds out that he had painted on the great stone faces. It was ironic that one of the village's most valuable assets was also the most hated and despised.

Naruto was breathing easier now but clearly something was wrong. Usually he would've gotten up by now and started yelling at him about loyalty and friends but he was still out cold. Before Sasuke could ponder more on Naruto's condition he heard the sound of Kakashi's rapid approach. Before Sasuke left he said a final apology to his best friend, "I'm sorry Naruto. But you don't know what I'm going through. You never lost anyone." And with that he disappeared.

When Kakashi reached Naruto he could tell Sasuke was gone but his chakra still hung in the air making a very definable trail to follow. However, one look at Naruto he decided that there were more pressing matters to attend to. Naruto was breathing easy but he was pale and with his blood still dripping off of spots on the Valley walls it wasn't hard to guess why. Naruto needed medical attention as soon as possible so Kakashi picked him up and headed back to the village.

In the woods two medical ninjas caught up with Kakashi. "What is Naruto Uzumaki's condition?" "He seems stable and he's breathing fine but he's pale and lost a lot of blood," Kakashi reported. None of them could've guess what was coming.

~~Hospital~~

When Tsunade had first seen Naruto she almost broke down. He was unconscious, pale, and covered in blood. He had had numerous injuries and Tsunade had spent the last hour healing him. She could tell something was wrong, though. For all her medical prowess she couldn't manage to wake Naruto. Once she had drawn her conclusions she decided it was time to let the others know.

As soon as they saw Tsunade they knew the news wasn't good. She was silently crying as she announced, "Naruto is in a coma. The chances that he will wake are against him." The waiting room was stilled in the wake of this shocking news.

_**Let me know what you think! I appreciate reviews and any honest critiques!**_


	2. Darkness Takes Over

**This chapter and the preceding chapters have been the most radically changed so I would appreciate feedback.**

_**Italicized **_**words are Naruto's comatose dreams.**

~~Naruto~~

_'Wh- where am I,' Naruto thought, slowly opening his eyes and waiting for them to adjust. He looked around and all he saw was darkness. Dimly he realized that there was a tugging sensation in his gut, pulling him forward. As he followed the tugging a light appeared in the distance and as he walked toward it, it grew. Slowly recognizable shapes began to form in the light. His friends were here!_

_As he neared the group they all turned and started walking away from him. When he tried to run faster to catch up with them it felt like he was trying to run through quick sand. As he struggled his friends gradually disappeared and he was once again left alone to wander his empty night._

~~Hospital~~

Two weeks had passed since Tsunade had delivered the news. At first they sat in stunned silence but when the spell finally broke they had bombarded her with questions. She had waited until they had calmed down enough to listen before she explained the situation.

Naruto was in a sleep-state coma. He was just beneath the surface of consciousness but he didn't wake up because he either couldn't or didn't want to. She also mentioned that because he was so close to the surface that it was possible for him to occasionally talk.

The first time it happened Sakura had been visiting and as she he gotten up to leave Naruto said, "Don't go." At first she thought he had woken up but when he just laid there motionless she felt the tiny bit of hope that had taken root within her wither and die. Somehow life went on without him though the days seemed darker without his bright smile and hyper enthusiasm.

~~Naruto~~

_He was alone again. His throat was sore from screaming, "Don't go," to the retreating backs of his friends. Not knowing what else to do he continued walking forward, hoping to eventually catch up to his friends._

_Eventually his black nothingness changed. He was now walking down a dirt path shaded by trees under what appeared to be a midday sun. Eventually he reached a small house nestled in the confines of the trees._

_Hope suddenly rekindled itself inside his chest. Maybe his friends had stopped by here. Hope that he might finally be catching up to his friends consumed him as he knocked on the front door. There was no answer._

_After a few more tried with no one answering he cautiously slid the door open and walked inside. The house was completely empty. Clearly no one had live there in years but he searched the house anyway hoping to find something, anything. In the last room he finally found someone. Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi was sitting in the far corner with her head resting on her arms silently crying._

_Naruto just stood there in the doorway uncomfortably clenching and releasing his hands. He had a pretty good idea why she was crying and it was his fault. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I failed you." As his earlier determination returned he said, "But I haven't given up yet." Sakura lifted her head to look at him with red rimmed, bloodshot eyes and a tear streaked face. "I will do whatever it takes to bring him back. I made you a promise of a lifetime and you know I always stand by what I say." Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Oh Naruto, I knew you wouldn't give up."_

_She stood up and walked out of the room with Naruto trailing behind her. She paused by the front door with her hand on the handle of the door and said, "Bring my Sasuke back, Naruto. Bring him back to me." And with that she opened the door and walked out shutting the door behind her. "Wait Sakura," he called after her. "At least walk with-," he cut off as he opened the door and saw that Sakura had disappeared. He grew solemn as he realized that he was alone with his thoughts in this endless nightmare._

_As he was walking he thought about Sakura and he remembered all the times she talked to him. Slowly he came to a harsh revelation...Sakura didn't like him. She used him to get to the person she DID love. Sasuke. He remembered that he had to transform into Sasuke for her to even speak to him civilly. She usually yelled at him or insulted him and beat him up. She was only nice to him when she wanted something._

_With a sinking feeling he realized that Sakura would never warm to him, never love him like he loved her. All she cared about was he precious Sasuke. Never mind the sacrifices he made for her. Never mind that he risked his very life for her in the chunin exams when he fought tooth and nail to save her. When he almost _DIED_ trying to protect her. No matter what he did for her she disregarded him and lavished attention on Sasuke because he was top of the class, hot, and from a distinguished family. It didn't matter that Sasuke ditched his friends every time things got rough._

_Eventually the dirt path faded back into the darkness and the sun and the trees were devoured by the hungry shadows as Naruto sank deeper into depression._

~~Hospital~~

Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. She had fallen asleep with her head on Naruto's lap and had dreamt of him. She dreamt that she was huddled in a corner crying over everything that had happened when Naruto opened the door and entered her dream. He had stood there for a minute before saying, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I failed you." When she didn't respond he said, "But I haven't given up yet." She stopped crying and looked up at him. "I will do whatever it takes to bring him back. I made you a promise of a lifetime and you know I always stand by what I say." She felt relieved that Naruto hadn't given up yet and found the strength to get up and move on.

She looked up at Naruto and almost started crying. It was her fault he was like this. She was sad that now, because of her, she could only hear his voice and devoted promises in her dreams, could never see his beautiful azure eyes again. Naruto's face was relaxed and peaceful. He looked like he was going to wake up at any moment, but he had been in a coma for a week and a half now and the more days that passed the more his chances of waking up decreased. She just hope that the place he was dreaming of was better than the cruel reality here.

No one could've guessed that Naruto was close to giving up. That he just wanted it all to end.


	3. A New Purpose

_My apologies for taking to so long to update the story but my inspiration has once again struck me full force_

_I'm rewriting my chapters so there's a bunch of new events but the storyline is the same. Enjoy!_

The sound of Sasuke's Chidori echoed ominously off the Valley walls. Naruto's Rasengan raged and twisted like a thousand trapped tornadoes. Their voices were filled with anger and betrayal as they called out their jutsus and launched themselves at each other.

Just before the jutsus made contact with flesh Sasuke and Naruto had flashbacks of when they were kids, when they met, and when, unknowingly, they had started to bond in a way only orphans like themselves could. It lasted only an instant before Sasuke's Chidori shredded through the orange fabric on Naruto's chest and Naruto's Rasengan forever marred Sasuke's headband with the indelible mark of a traitor. For that is what Sasuke, the brother of his heart, was a traitor. A betrayer of everything he had stood for.

The force of the jutsus violently separated them and they landed just a few feet from each other. A few minutes later Sasuke was the first to wake. Slowly he made his way over to Naruto who was breathing shallowly. Sasuke sat there for a while and observed the unconscious boy. His face was relaxed and it made him look young and carefree but growing up with him Sasuke knew better. He was indeed young but he acted beyond his years because the villagers shunned him and forced him to take care of himself from an early age. He acted carefree but he had a lot to worry about. Naruto wasn't innocent. He had seen death and doled out pain but somehow he managed to remain pure and not let it stain him. He maintained his ideals of right and wrong and didn't waver and he was loyal to the people he cared about to the point of risking his life for them.

Laying here like this it was hard to think he was anything but a child but when he opened his eyes you could tell otherwise. He had managed to retain his childishness though. In the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and devilish grin and the village soon finds out that he had painted on the great stone faces. It was ironic that one of the village's most valuable assets was also the most hated and despised.

Naruto was breathing easier now but clearly something was wrong. Usually he would've gotten up by now and started yelling at him about loyalty and friends but he was still out cold. Before Sasuke could ponder more on Naruto's condition he heard the sound of Kakashi's rapid approach. Before Sasuke left he said a final apology to his best friend, "I'm sorry Naruto. But you don't know what I'm going through. You never lost anyone." And with that he disappeared.

When Kakashi reached Naruto he could tell Sasuke was gone but his chakra still hung in the air making a very definable trail to follow. However, one look at Naruto he decided that there were more pressing matters to attend to. Naruto was breathing easy but he was pale and with his blood still dripping off of spots on the Valley walls it wasn't hard to guess why. Naruto needed medical attention as soon as possible so Kakashi picked him up and headed back to the village.

In the woods two medical ninjas caught up with Kakashi. "What is Naruto Uzumaki's condition?" "He seems stable and he's breathing fine but he's pale and lost a lot of blood," Kakashi reported. None of them could've guess what was coming.

~~Hospital~~

When Tsunade had first seen Naruto she almost broke down. He was unconscious, pale, and covered in blood. He had had numerous injuries and Tsunade had spent the last hour healing him. She could tell something was wrong, though. For all her medical prowess she couldn't manage to wake Naruto. Once she had drawn her conclusions she decided it was time to let the others know.

As soon as they saw Tsunade they knew the news wasn't good. She was silently crying as she announced, "Naruto is in a coma. The chances that he will wake are against him." The waiting room was stilled in the wake of this shocking news.

_**Let me know what you think! I appreciate reviews and any honest critiques!**_


	4. The Awakening of a Hero

_**This chapter takes some thought because this chapter determines the direction of the story so this chapter is under construction for a few days should be up by Monday 15 September 2013.**_


End file.
